Every Alpha Needs An Omega
by OnyxNoches
Summary: Set in the world of Alphas, Betas and Omegas. Shizuo, an Alpha, is always fighting with Izaya, who he thinks is an Alpha or a Beta, but is he actually? What if he's something else altogether? Can these two solve their differences at last? Contains Shizaya, M-Preg, yaoi, slight KidaMikado, and Rated M for Lemon scenes and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, this is my second Durarara! Fanfiction, and also my second M-rated story, so two for two! I was going through the Shizaya archive and I couldn't find a single story about Alphas and Omegas. Then I started thinking and imagining, and my friend kept encouraging me and I came up with this storyline. Hope you like it, review please! P.S., I DON'T OWN DURARARA! And don't take anything in this story seriously; any "facts" are made up by me.**

_**Every Alpha Needs An Omega**_

From ancient times up until now there is only three levels to society; Alpha, Beta and Omega. The Alphas are the head of this society; the high class you could say. The Betas are the middle class citizens, and the Omegas, the lowest class.

The Alphas' community was made up of only men, as there was no such thing as a female Alpha, and there still is no such thing. The Beta community is the mixed one, about half the population male and the other half female. As for the Omegas, they are all female, except for a few especially rare cases where you have a male Omega. These male Omegas are quite sought after by Beta males and Alphas as they produced the healthiest and strongest offspring.

Alphas are the ones with the jobs that required a lot of strength and/or intelligence. In the present they are the owners of chain stores, politicians, doctors, but they also do hard labour as most Betas and all Omegas are too weak to do it themselves. They make a lot of money in their jobs.

Betas are today's office workers, small store owners, and odd job performers, some being lucky enough to get a well-paid job, like a surgeon. They don't generally have the highest paying jobs, but normally they make more than the Omegas.

Omegas as a majority have the lowest paying, least taxing jobs. They work as childminders, teachers and sometimes chefs because there is little to no chance of them being hurt, and if they suddenly become pregnant, they can leave at the drop of a hat as there are many other Omegas to take their place until they return.

Omegas are generally seen as the dregs of society because of the way they were treated and thought of in the past: the producers of children. They are still respected, just not very much.

Most of the time you can tell which class someone belongs to by their attitude: If they are easy to anger and hard-headed, they're most likely to be an Alpha. If they are hard-working and mild-mannered, they are probably Betas. Then you get the timid and weak women who are almost always Omegas.

The prevalent problem with distinguishing a person's class is if they are an Alpha or Beta, or Beta or Omega. There is a saying that you can distinguish a person's class by a certain 'smell' that they have, so you just have to meet them once to know where they are in social status. This is a myth.

Omegas only produce pheromones or hormones during heat to excite a mate, not every day, so unless you ask or are their mate, you have to rely on deciphering their personality traits to find out their group. Betas do not produce pheromones or hormones at all, so they physically cannot produce a 'smell'.

Alphas can produce pheromones when they are with an Omega in heat, sometimes even if they feel threatened you can smell a faint whiff of territorial anger coming from them if you try a steal their mate or you try and start a fight with them, but never in day-to-day life.

Remember what I said about those rare, male Omegas? Well, a long time ago, they got sick of being seen as weak-minded 'baby-makers', which is fair enough, no-one would like to be thought of as 'breeding-machines', I'd imagine. Well, anyway, they went into hiding. Nowadays, the only way to know a male Omega personally is if they tell you what they are if you're a close friend, or you are their Alpha mate. Otherwise, you'll probably never know one.

With their personality though, they probably have to pass as Betas, because I doubt that they'd be able to pass as Alphas, and I'd also assume that they don't mate if this is the case as Omegas don't often chose a Beta partner and can't mate with other Omegas, male or female, it doesn't produce children and, as far as I'm aware, they wouldn't be attracted to someone just like them.

And what about me, you ask? My name is Shizuo Heiwajima, and I am an Alpha. I am twenty-four years old and work as the bodyguard of a debt-collector. I am the exception to the rule of Alpha's making a massive amount of money in their work; I just manage to get by. My boss is a Beta called Tom Tanaka.

I have dyed blond hair, golden-brown eyes, and, I'll admit it, a shitty attitude. I wear clothes fit for a bartender (from my brother, Kasuka, for a job that I got fired from a long time ago) and blue tinted sunglasses.

Almost everyone in Ikebukuro, where I live, is afraid of me and those that aren't are the ones that fight me and end up in hospital, or they are one of my few friends; Shinra Kishitani, Celty Sturluson, Tom, Kasuka, who are all Betas and those two high-schoolers: Masaomi Kida, who is also an Alpha and Mikado Ryugamine, who I think is a Beta.

There is one exception to this rule as well though. His name is Izaya Orihara, or as I like to call him, Flea, Louse, and many other derogatory and disgusting names.

Remember what I said about being able to tell the class of someone by their personality and job? With him, it's fucking impossible.

He works as an informant, a dirtier job than most Alphas would do for a living, so you would think that he's a Beta, but no. His personality is the most twisted, evil, manipulative, bastard-like I have ever seen, the type that you'd expect from an Alpha, not a Beta.

No-one knows what he is, not even Shinra, who has been his friend for years (though Hell knows why he stuck around that long). And for any of you thinking "Couldn't he be one of those male Omegas?" Fuck off; have you not been listening to a word that I've said?

There is no way that little shit, (his body-type: another thing that makes me think he's a Beta but his actions are like an Alpha's. Damn him for being so confusing!) could be a cuddly, gentle, child-loving Omega.

Well, at least I don't think he is.


	2. Chapter 2

…**.. Wow, I definitely wasn't expecting such a ****brilliant ****reaction to the first chapter of this story. All the reviews I got made me so happy, thank you all SO much for reviewing! Alright, this is how my story is going to work this time: each chapter is going to be in either Shizuo's or Izaya's point of view, and, after this chapter, will basically be a recap of the previous chapter in the other person's point of view with a bit more added on. It's a new style of writing for me, so tell me if it's any good. **

_**Every Alpha Needs An Omega: Chapter Two**_

'The humans aren't going to come out today; the streets are too wet from the rain.' I thought to myself as I stared down at the barren streets of Shinjuku. I sigh as I spin in my chair to face my laptop and open up a search for an information request that I got this morning. I find the desired information almost immediately and I commit it to memory. Bored again but unwilling to go onto the Dollars chat and see what is being said, I proceed to spin in my chair again.

Oh! I didn't introduce myself, did I? How rude of me. I am Izaya Orihara, I am twenty-three years old and I am a male Omega. Yes, I'm a part of that exceedingly rare breed. I possess short, raven-black hair, crimson tinted eyes and a small frame. I wear a black, long-sleeved sweater, black jeans, black, heeled boots and a black jacket that has tan fur lining the bottom, cuffs and hood.

My hobbies include people watching, reading, gathering information and manipulating a human's mind. You can tell from my social class and hobbies that I'm a bit of a walking contradiction, huh? "Omegas are meant to be soft, loving and timid, even the male ones." You say?

Well…~ You're wrong.

That is a fairytale rule told to child Alphas, Betas and female Omegas. No doctors know anything about us as we all stay away from doctors and hospitals, and you can't tell a person's class by things like blood-type anyway. There's a reason it's so easy for people like me to hide our class: we just have to be ourselves.

No one knows that I'm an Omega, not my parents, my sisters, my few friends; none of them. Only I know because if anyone else knew then the day that I turned fourteen I would have been sold off to the highest bidding Alpha by my money-grabbing parents.

Fourteen is the legal age that you can be sent off to mate at. Yes, despite how old-fashioned that sounds, it does still happen in this day and age. It's sort of like an arranged marriage, but the Omega's parents get a large pay-off.

I know that because I haven't told anyone what I am that I'll probably be alone all my life, but that doesn't matter. Sure, I'll never have an Alpha that I belong with, I'll never have children running around our house, and I'll never be able to go through my accursed heats with an Alpha, but so what?...

Alright, even I'm not good enough to get away with lying to myself. Of course I want to hear a baby's cry and know that only I will be able to calm it down. Of course I want to be able to cuddle up with my Alpha during a stormy day and watch movies together, and of course I don't want to die a virgin, but I did this to myself.

I purposely isolated myself because while loads of Alphas would want to do those things, they wouldn't want to do them with _**me**_. They would want me for two reasons and two reasons only: sex and to produce their offspring.

I do know of some male Omegas, for instance that high-schooler Mikado, but no one knows me as an Omega. All male Omegas are basically the same: we isolate ourselves bar a few friends and go through life waiting to be caught out by a smart Alpha, and be swept off our feet. Every Omega wants an Alpha because they are able to protect us.

There is one positive thing in my life though: Shizuo Heiwajima, or as I like to call him, Protozoan, Brute, Monster, etc. And the reason he's a positive aspect of my life? I _might_ have a miniscule, tiny, barely worth mentioning, crush on him. What reason do I have to like him? I'll list them for you.

1, Strongest man in Ikebukuro, possibly the world, so could easily protect me (if he wasn't hurling objects off of the street at me).

2, He has a nice personality (I've seen him with Shinra and Celty when he thinks that I'm not there, and he's actually really nice).

3, Despite the fact that I call him a protozoan, he is an Alpha, therefore he is actually quite smart.

4, He's always surprising me; I can never predict what he'll do like I can with all other humans, so he keeps me on my toes and it's refreshing.

5, Let's be honest here; Shizuo is really good-looking, as am I, so think what our kids would look like- gorgeous (and yes, Omegas think about children a lot- live with it).

'Now if only he didn't hate me, we'd be in business!' I thought to myself as I finally stopped spinning in my chair. I was still extremely bored. No humans were out, Namie isn't here so I can't bug her, I have no more jobs to do for a while, the weather is too bad to go to Ikebukuro, and even if it wasn't, that devil called heat was beginning to affect me again and would be in full swing by the time I reached the city, so I couldn't go anyway.

Female Omegas' heats are every six months to a year, depending on their fertility, while a male Omega's heat is every three months. Now you see why we're so sought after. When my kind of Omega is in heat, we have an insatiable sex-drive that can last from a few days to a week and a half and only an Alpha being inside us can sate us, otherwise we're in immense pain. This is why I'm not in Ikebukuro for a while every three months, but no one has noticed the pattern as I sometimes just don't go there for a while to throw them off. And, as it just so happens, my heat is just starting and my heats last for the full week and a half. Oh joy.

"I need to give Namie a few weeks off, and I need to put off any meetings I have." I mutter to myself as I walk through my office and into my apartment that's attached, through my living room and into my bedroom. From there I call my clients to rearrange my meetings and then Namie and tell her that I won't be needing her services for a few weeks and proceed to crawl into my bed where I will probably remain for the rest of my heat, except for showering, using the bathroom and eating.

The awful life of an adult male Omega without a mate truly is rock-bottom….

**Alright, about updates, I'm a GCSE student, so I have a lot of coursework that I have to do as well as regular homework, so I'm going to try and update every Sunday, but it may end up being every two weeks if I'm too busy. Also, for a creative writing assessment in English, I basically wrote a fanfiction for Shizuo and Izaya on power, should I upload it on here? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

…**. I seriously want to hug all of you that have been giving me such encouraging reviews! They make me so happy that it isn't even funny. Thank you so much! And as for this chapter… God, I hate myself. *Blushing like mad* This is where that M-rating takes effect, remember, this is only my second time writing a lemon. Enjoy!**

_**Every Alpha Needs An Omega: Chapter Three**_

"For fucks sake…" I mutter to myself as I stare at the broken and bloodied bodies that littered the ground. I chew on the end of my cigarette, before stubbing it out into the ground under my shoe. A random gang had challenged me tonight, saying that they were stronger than me and one had tried to hit me with a metal baseball bat.

Obviously, that didn't work. I just picked him up by his hoodie, chucked him, and watched him literally fly through the air until he hit a wall a few blocks away, his bat reaching about half that distance as he'd dropped it.

Then the rest of them just charged at me, I fought back, and that leaves us where we are now. 'They were probably sent by Izaya.' I think as I grit my teeth and my blood boils by just thinking of his name.

Now that I think about it, he hasn't been in 'bukuro for a few days, so this is probably his handiwork. I concede that everything bad that happens to me isn't ALWAYS his fault, but it is 99.99999% of the time, so I've just taken to always blaming him.

The weather is awful, raining heavily and windy as Hell, that's most likely why he isn't here to bug me himself in person. The storm is light, not really considered a storm, distant thunder is ringing in my ears, but I see no lightning anymore, just the effects of a very strong wind blowing through the empty streets, trees bending and swaying.

I grin as I walk towards the train station; the trains are starting to run again, I'm drenched as I get on the next train to Shinjuku. I have nothing better to do, so I may as well go and "thank" the Flea for his gift.

~Time Skip~

The weather isn't as bad here as it has been in Ikebukuro the past few days, so I see a few people shielding themselves with umbrellas walking the streets when I leave the station. It's about 11 o'clock at night, so I don't know where these people have been, but it certainly wasn't work.

After about ten minutes of walking I can see Izaya's apartment building stand out against the black sky and I must be smiling maniacally because people who haven't heard of me are giving me a wide birth. Oh well, just makes the journey easier.

'Time to squash a Flea.' I think as I make my way to the Louse's floor. I know where he works and lives because of Shinra's blabbing, but I've never been here before. The building itself looks quite luxurious and when the elevator stops and I find Izaya's door, I quietly twist the doorknob to break the lock, instead of just breaking the entire door down, and walk in to see that the office itself is pretty beautiful looking, despite being decorated by that parasite.

"Informants get paid way too much." I mutter as I glance around the office and obviously see that the Flea isn't in here. Three grey walls that lead to a window in place of the fourth, a beautiful view of the city apparent. In front of the wall of glass is the Louse's desk, laptop and paperwork.

There are a few potted plants for decoration, a ton of bookcases, all full of psychology books, and beside one of them I spot a door that probably leads to his living room. I smirk as I quickly stalk towards the door and silently turn the handle until it clicks softly, letting me enter. I want to surprise the fucker.

As I enter I am hit by the fain smell of something _gorgeous. _It smells like strawberries, cinnamon, coffee and cream. Izaya's not in this room either. I jog towards the adjoining kitchen, but it's not coming from there, nor anywhere in the living room.

Alphas have a great sense of smell, so I decide to just follow my nose, which leads me to a door next to the grey couch that I hadn't noticed when I came in, where the smell is strongest. 'It must be coming from behind here.'

Suddenly I hear a whine from behind the door, followed quickly by a gasp of pain. They sound like they've been happening for a while; I must have overlooked them when I was searching for the scent earlier.

Abruptly I realise that the door I'm in front of leads to the Flea's bedroom and that smell is probably from an Omega, and I'm guessing one right in the middle of their heat. The smell an Omega gives off depends on how fertile they are, so this one must be really easy to impregnate if the scent is so wonderful.

Then I remember: _**Izaya's **_room, so he must be trying to get that girl pregnant. "Can't have miniature Fleas running around." I mutter to myself with a grin, all ready to go into the bedroom and scare the life out of the Louse, whom I now assume is a Beta because the only Alpha scent being produced is my own.

The sounds of pain are getting stronger, so he must be hurting her. I quickly open the door ready to shout at Izaya for being so horribly to an Omega. I've never been with an Omega, nor a Beta; I've always been too afraid of hurting them, but this one is already in pain, so I'd better step in, I decide as I push the door open.

I stop dead. The smell without any barrier hiding it is _**sensational**_ but the thing that made me stop was that I saw no Omega girl being mistreated, only Izaya, facing away from me, his knees and left elbow on the bed, ass waving deliciously in the air as he shoves a finger into his tight looking, pink little hole, slick running down his thighs from between his pert ass-cheeks, moans flowing from his parted lips like water in a stream.

'Obviously he hasn't noticed me, or he would _not_ still be doing this!' I thought, then I realise, 'Holy fuck; the Flea is an Omega, a fucking _male Omega_! What the Hell, Omegas are meant to be nice, kind, scared little things; not vindictive bastards!'

My eyes widen in horror when I think about how this Omega is the person I have been trying to kill for years. When I actually managed to land a hit, or weapon, on Izaya, I was hurting an Omega, which goes against everything I have ever been taught as an Alpha. You were meant to protect and respect Omegas, even if you weren't their mate, or friend for that matter.

A whine brought me out of my stupor to see Izaya trying to fit in a second finger. 'Now is a good a time as any to apologise.' I think to myself as I make my way to silently kneel behind Izaya on the bed, relishing in the gasp of shock he lets loose as I remove his hand from his ass and the pleasured moan when I grab his hips and pull them back so his hole rubs against my clothed crotch.

***Dying* Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow you guys, 16 reviews in one chapter? Is that just because it was smut? Whatever, I seriously love you all! And for anyone thinking that this chapter finishes the smut- WRONG! Like I said, each chapter will probably differentiate between Shizuo and Izaya, so it will be quite a drawn out story. I'm writing it like this so you can see all that happens from both of their point-of-views, not just one of them so that you don't base an impression of the story of that one view. Again, 'facts'- made up by me. How the Hell did I actually manage to get through with writing this? So crude. Enjoy!**

_**Every Alpha Needs An Omega: Chapter Four**_

I am five days into my heat and I am positively _dying_ from the inside out. Any Omega's natural requirement during heat is to have an Alpha, or a Beta, with them and inside them. This is needed from the time they are fourteen to when they die and if an Omega goes through their heat alone, it is _excruciatingly_ painful; it makes you feel dead inside until it's over.

You aren't sated unless you're full, and even then, your sex drive is atrocious- you just want to keep going for hours on end and not stop until you can't even move anymore. Alone, this isn't an act of nature: it's torture. This is what I've felt every three months since I was fourteen. Yes; it is a horrible thing to go through.__

So there I was; one elbow and knees on the bed, my other hand at my back entrance, ass in the air, with one finger knuckle-deep inside me, eyes clenches shut and teeth gritted, trying to relieve the pain. Suddenly, the most _delectable _faint scent hit me.

Generally, during an Omega's heat, the Omega and the Alpha fuck like rabbits. They each produce a certain smell that makes the other go wild and makes the act of sex about twenty times more pleasurable than just touch alone. This is the reason Alphas are preferred to Betas, who don't produce any smell at all. You get so far into the smell that you don't notice anything else around you anymore.

So there I was, finally feeling some pleasure, after so many years without it, lost in its throes. I was so lost, as the smell kept getting stronger, and stronger. I was crying for the pain to be relieved, _begging_ for my ass to be filled. I was so out of it, I never realised the fact that this was an Alpha, nor that he was in my house or why he was here in the first place.

I wasn't prepared for what happened next.

I gasp as I feel large, manly hands grab the hand at my entrance and remove it, then pull my hips back so that my now empty ass rubs against rough material, more specifically, this Alpha's crotch, and it feels so good to feel that throbbing erection behind the fabric.

Then one of the hands moves up to my chin, gently tugging it so my body follows and my back is against the Alpha's chest, my head facing forward. Reality hits me. I'm too afraid to turn around and see who's behind me. I'm probably about to be fucked by an Alpha and I don't even know what he looks like, or even if I know him.

I need to tell you something: while Alphas, Betas and female Omegas can choose a mate for life or leave their mate for another, male Omegas can't. We mate for life, so it's either one man or you're alone for your entire life if you have one and for some reason he leaves you.

This is the main reason I isolate myself; I don't want to know the pleasure of having a mate then have it torn away from me. So right now, in order, I am probably going to be fucked, conceive, give birth, and be left by child(or children)'s father when he has the kid(s) he wanted. What a wonderful existence, ne? There is one consolation I suppose; he smells wonderful so this part of the plan will probably be fun, and at least I'll actually get to have a child.

The Alpha bites my neck, and it stings, to show dominance (like I'm going to put up a fight in this situation; I'm physically exhausted) to me and to show other Alphas that I am now taken. To be honest, it excites me on so many levels to be dominated. He licks the bite, as if to apologise, and brings the hand on my chin down to my right nipple and pinches it, making me cry out in ecstasy as my head is thrown back over the stranger's shoulder.

Subconsciously, I spot blond hair out of the corner of my eye, but I don't recognise who it is. He continues nibbling on my neck and pinching my nipples with one hand while the other rubs small circles into my hips. Either this Alpha is experienced, or he has done his homework, because this feels heavenly.

He takes his hands off my hip and chin and I hear the loud noise of a zipper moving down in the quite room. Well, here we are. Goodbye virginity, it was painful knowing you! I hear the sound of clothes slipping off of a body, the Alpha's limbs moving to accommodate, and I gulp in apprehension. The clothes fall to the ground somewhere behind me and I take shuddering gasp as I feel myself come in contact with bare skin as the Alpha moves back into his previous position, resting his head on my shoulder, I can feel _**everything**_. Damn, how is that going to fit inside me? I'll be ripped in two!

When the Alpha finally talks, I realise who that blond hair belongs to and my blood runs cold. "Want me to make you feel good, Izaya-kun?" The fact that I only know one person who calls me by that name confirms it. The Alpha behind me is my crush; Shizuo Heiwajima.

I gasp and Shizuo chuckles. Seriously, out of everyone in the world, why did it have to be him? I don't believe in anything at all religious, but something is trying to make my life as shitty as possible. I go into heat, Shizuo sees me, we fuck, I give birth, the child (or children) is gorgeous, and Shizuo will probably take them.

What makes it worse, he now knows what I am; an Omega. I know Shizu-chan hates violence, and he really wouldn't want to willingly hurt an Omega, so he'll probably avoid me now. I won't have any more fun with him. No more city-wide fights. No more cat and mouse chases. And sex will most likely hurt- Shizuo's really strong.

Suddenly, I think of a way to save myself. "S-Shizu-chan! L-let's be reasonable here; you h-hate me, why would you willingly t-touch me?" I'm shaking; I know Shizuo can see this. I feel him tilt his head and I moan as he starts nipping my right earlobe. "Because, Flea, you look so damn fuckable like this; why wouldn't I take advantage of it? Plus, I know you want to as well."

I try to retort but I cut myself off with a small scream of pleasure as Shizuo pushes a slick finger into my entrance and it rubs against my prostate. Just when did he slick that up? Shizuo continues, "Besides, this-" he punctuates by rubbing his cock against the middle of my ass, just above his own fingers, and continues stretching me as I groan and feel some slick leave my body. "Will be fun for both of us. And anyway, do you really think I'll ever meet a Beta or Omega who isn't afraid of me and will accept me? You're the only one."

That thought hadn't occurred to me. Alphas were scared of Shizuo, so of course Betas and Omegas would be. I can only think of myself and Shizuo's brother concerning that we aren't afraid of him, even Shinra is sometimes. "G-good point." I stutter and whimper as he adds another finger into my ass. "Get ready, Izaya." Shizuo chuckles.

**Alright, I might not be able to update next Sunday because A, I actually do possess a life and I'm going out with my friends, B, I have to revise as well, C, I'll be cleaning my house as my friend is staying over, and D, my 16****th**** birthday will be on the Tuesday, so I'll be very busy. I may be able to find time to update, but it's doubtful, so don't hold your breath and be angry with me if I can't. Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**15 reviews… My hypothesis about smut bringing in the reviewers was right! ~ 3 Thanks to everyone who wished me a happy 16****th****, I had a wonderful time! On With the story!**

_**Every Alpha Needs An Omega: Chapter Five**_

'He's not resisting, that's a good sign.' I do actually realise that I'm being rash; I have hated the Flea since high school, and now I want to screw him into the mattress. I also know that by the end of this I will regret my actions; fucking him straight off the bat after finding out that he's an Omega instead of formally dating like I had been raised to do, this isn't what I want to do at all.

I also know that some Alphas just don't care: they just have sex with Omegas and leave them. As Alphas generally make more money and can protect children better than Omegas, they are the ones that get custody of said children if they don't want to stay with the Omega. It isn't fair, I am well aware of that, but it has been law for hundreds years.

I also despise the form of mating where the purpose is simply to have sex and children then splitting up. Where's the love? The commitment that all the creatures on the Earth are meant to aspire to possess? Does no-one want to have a person who loves them more than life itself, to _belong_ to someone for the rest of their life anymore? And I don't mean stuck together for the sake of others or as owner and slave; I mean _happily together_ and in love; doesn't anyone desire that?

Judging by the smell, as previously stated, Izaya is really fertile, so he has close to 100% of a chance to have a baby if he's bred. So, not if, _when _has that child, I will not leave. I will support him and the child, whether he likes it or not.

And let's be serious, both me and Izaya are good-looking individuals (I have grudgingly admitting to that fact before), but no-one but ourselves can deal with our personalities- my anger issues and Izaya's psychotic tendencies. Before you ask, yes, I can indeed restrain myself when necessary, so I could look after a child. It wouldn't be fair to leave everything to Izaya.

I grab his chin and pull on it gently so that he rests his back on my chest and I bite his neck, to show dominance, though I doubt that he'd put up a fight in this situation anyway; he seems extremely weak and tired. I lick the bite-mark in apology for being rough. To be honest, I don't think he realises that it's me behind him yet. I take my hand from his chin and run it down his neck and chest to tweak his right nipple and his head throws back onto my right shoulder as he screams. Damn, his moans and screams are sexy.

I feel that he's far too tense, so I rub small circles into his left hipbone with my other hand. I am painfully hard now, so I take my hand off of his hip and undo my zipper, a really loud noise in the quite room. I can feel Izaya shaking and I know, from the feel of his slick running down his ass so that it stains my trousers, that it's a mixture of arousal and fear.

I start sliding off my vest and shirt, which are followed by me kicking off my shoes and socks and, finally, I nearly ripped my trousers and boxers as I tugged them off together and I made to kneel behind Izaya again. I rest my chin on his left shoulder and the gasp he makes is positively beautiful when my bare skin meets his. I feel myself shiver in response, and it certainly doesn't help that my erection is at his slick entrance that is close to pulling me in.

I think that it's time he knows who I am.

"Want me to make you feel good, Izaya-kun?" I basically purr to him. He gasps and I chuckle at the shudder that runs up his spine. He knows. "S-Shizu-chan! L-let's be reasonable here; you h-hate me, why would you willingly t-touch me?" He's shaking. He's afraid, which is exactly what I don't want. I raise my right eyebrow at his choice of words and move my mouth close to his ear and start to nibble on it before I answer, savouring the moan he lets loose.

"Because, Flea, you look so damn fuckable like this; why wouldn't I take advantage of it? Plus, I know you want to as well." I know that I'm being crass, but I also know that Izaya wouldn't like it if I acted like he's a weakling by being sweet and nice to him just because I know that he is an Omega now. He'd much prefer it if I acted as I normally do, even I realise that.

He tries to reply to me, but before he can I replace where his own fingers were with my own pointer, the slick making it an easy entrance, no need for lube at all. I reach so deeply that I actually found his prostate, so I rub the tip of my finger over the bundle of nerves, loving the scream Izaya produces. My fingers are a lot thicker than his own, so this probably feels more like two of his own fingers, if not, just slightly smaller.

To ease his mind I continue talking. "Besides, this-" I punctuate with a rub of my cock against his ass above my fingers, my erection gathering some of the slick as it moved. "Will be fun for both of us. And anyway, do you really think I'll ever meet a Beta or Omega who isn't afraid of me and will accept me? You're the only one."

"G-good point." He stutters out after a pause and whimpers when I add another finger to join the one already in his ass. "Get ready, Izaya." I chuckle.

I start peppering kisses up and down his neck and left cheek as I stretched his entrance, scissoring my fingers to widen the passage. Whimpers and whines are leaving his plump little lips and he sounds so erotic. I know he must be in pain, so I reach my other hand forward to grasp his erection.

He gasps out in shock and arousal "SHIZUO!" Wow, that's a first. Hearing my actual name for once is really sexy, especially in Izaya's pleasure filled voice. "Does this feel nice, Iza-chan~?" I whisper happily, running my hand up and down lightly over his hot skin.

"W-watch it with the 'c-chan' business, you b-bastard! I'm not a fucking girl, so d-don't refer to me as s-such!" He screeches back, his arms reaching behind him to clutch at my hair roughly, pulling on the fake blond strands in his hands. Heh, looks like he does have some fight in him after all, how wonderful. This is what I mean when I say I can be myself; I can be rough with Izaya, which I doubt I couldn't be with anyone else in fear of hurting them or their own fear of me.

If anything, Izaya seems to quite like this. I laugh at his attitude and nuzzle my nose into his soft raven hair, the tips brushing against my cheeks and continue rubbing him and stretching him.

I add the third and final finger, and Izaya curls up at the burning pain he must be feeling. I run my hand over his member faster and kiss all over his cheeks again to help him feel something other than pain.

When I finally decide that he's stretched enough, I remove my fingers from inside Izaya and he groans at the feeling. I take my hand away from his cock and gently turn him, so that his back is on the bed and I'm leaning over him, kneeling between his spread thighs. His listless expression, the look of pure _ecstasy_ is his eyes make me want to never stop.

His arms reach up from beside his head and clutch at the back of my neck and pull me forward so that my forehead rests against his own, his carmine eyes searching mine for something, and we stay like that for what seems like forever. I make the first move and close my own golden brown eyes as I gently press my lips to his.

… **I wrote this? I seriously just wrote this? Right, I'm afraid that I have to change my updates to every two weeks, as my school work is increasing and I just don't have that much spare time left. Sorry, but it has to be done. I'll still write though, so don't think that I'm just going to stop. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ha, I have a fair amount to say when you've read this chapter. I decided to show some of the KidaMika in this story, as well as explain how some of the wonders of the Omega!verse can happen. Also, I've never written for either Masaomi or Mikado, and I wasn't sure about what personality I should give Mikado, (he is seriously hard to describe- school-kid and Dollars leader-a slight bit of conflict) so it's a bit of a mixture between serious and timid. Enjoy!**

_**Every Alpha Needs An Omega: Chapter Six**_

**Masaomi Kida's Point Of View**

'Jeez, this class is soooo boring! Where's the fun, the adventure…. The hot women?! ' I sigh dramatically and raise my arms in the air. The teacher doesn't pay attention to me anymore; he's used to my, so called, 'antics'. I'm in Biology at the minute, which is really boring because my friends aren't in this class for me to poke fun at or joke with.

We're learning about the reproductive systems and dominant genes that get passed onto our children. It's alright I guess, but it has me feeling _really _sorry for male Omegas. You see, our teacher has decided we're all old enough to see exactly how Omegas can become pregnant, including the rare male ones. Apparently, after a male Omega has mated and a knot has taken place inside them, a temporary womb is made just behind the bladder and an 'egg' is fertilised.

So basically, they have an organ _and _a baby growing in them. If the teacher's right, the womb 'dissolves' into the body, providing left-over nutrients, after the baby leaves the body by caesarean section, then, if the Omega wants another baby, another one grows after they mate the second time and the cycle repeats.

Count. Me. The. Hell. Out. Of. That.

The most annoying thing is that Mikado isn't here to be blushing at the diagrams on the board. He's so timid and cute sometimes, it's hilarious! And yeah, you did just see 'cute' in reference to Mikado. Why? Well, I may love the pretty ladies, but I can also appreciate adorable features on a person, male or female, and Mikado is definitely a cutie, for a Beta anyway. Too bad though, I think he's got a crush on Anri, he's always blushing and stuttering around her, so I have no chance with him to see just how cute he can be. Woe is me!

**Mikado Ryugamine's Point Of View**

'It's raining again.' I contemplate. There has been a storm in Ikebukuro for the last week, and it hasn't let up, only brief spells of no raining before a torrential downpour. This is seriously _not_ helping my already bad mood. I sigh quietly ,taking my eyes off of the storm outside of the window and returning my attention to the teacher at the front of the room who is teaching my class about English Literature.

Ah, where are my manners? I am Mikado Ryugamine, student to Raira Academy, internet anon, and recently found male Omega . Yep, according to the internet I am a, what you call, "late bloomer", someone who finds out their social standing long after the usual age of fourteen. I'm fifteen, I possess cerulean-blue eyes, short black hair and a distaste for the ordinary, which is why I live in Ikebukuro alone now instead of with my parents; to see all of the anomalies this city has to offer.

I have a few friends; Anri Sonohara, a female Beta who is quite shy, Shizuo Heiwajima, a really scary Alpha, Izaya Orihara, who's class I still do not know, ( I don't think anyone actually does) I _think_ that he's a Beta, but I have no way of knowing, and Masaomi Kida, my best friend and an Alpha.

Speaking of Kida-kun, he's in Biology now, so when it's time to leave school after this class I'll probably get a recap on all that he learnt today, an emphasis on the bits he finds either funny or raunchy, I'll bet. He is such a pervert sometimes. I smile slightly at the thought of him and a hushed giggle escapes my lips.

But back to my predicament; being an Omega. This is _really _going to mess up my life. Every three months, I'm probably going to take a week (or maybe more, I don't know my schedule yet as it hasn't settled) off from school on account of my heat, I'm going to have to be isolated for said heat, my friends will get suspicious of me, and may find out what I am, which I am going to avoid if it kills me. How do you go about life like that? I wish I knew a male Omega to give me advice, but obviously, if I even do know one, _they_ would want to stay hidden as well.

As for how I found out I was an Omega? The old-fashioned way; instead of being a normal Beta or an Alpha and _not_ having a heat at any point in my life, I had my first heat a few months ago during the spring Equinox, therefore, I'm only left with that one conclusion.

My school gave us a week off for the Equinox, luckily, and when all of my friends weren't in the city, off with their families, I was all by myself, suffering an unrelenting pain. You may think that I'm exaggerating, "How painful could it be?" I can practically hear you say. It's like having bad food-poisoning, shingles and cluster headache all at once. Yes, it _is _that bad.

My musings are interrupted by the bell, signalling the end of the school day. My teacher sighs and tells us to go ahead and we'll continue our analysis of the work on Monday. I pack my things back into my bag and meet Kida-kun at the vending machines down the hallway from my classroom. He jumps on my back, grabs my head and rubs my hair, making it more of a mess than usual, laughing and grinning like a loon.

As predicted, he does tell me what he learnt in Biology today, and I can feel the heat radiating off of my cheeks when he mentions Male Omegas and mating, as it's hitting a little too close to home for me at the moment. We decided a few days ago to have a sleepover at Masaomi's house, as his parents are out of town for a few weeks he asked if I'd keep him company, so I pick up my bag of clothes and toiletries from my locker as we go to the front entrance and swap our indoor school shoes for our outside shoes.

Usually, Anri-san would be with us, but, she's busy working in the library, and as it's a sleepover with two males, she isn't with us. We run through the rain, using our jackets to try and shield ourselves. When we reach Kida's home, and after we've both changed into something dry and warm, he drags me to the floor to play videogames with him. After a few hours of playing, laughing and eating junk food, it's eight at night and we're just watching a movie on his laptop.

All of a sudden, I feel a slight discomfort come over me, like an itch you can't reach and a minor pain in my lower back. I shift a bit, but otherwise ignore it, not wanting to alert Kida to my weird body. My blood is boiling and I can't pay attention to the movie after a while. This feeling is familiar- this happened before my first heat. I still have another month left before my next heat! This has to be a mistake.

I excuse myself and rush to the bathroom, leaving a baffled Kida-kun behind me. I lock the door and fish my mobile phone from my trouser pocket to search the internet for what is wrong with me. After searching for a minute I sink to the floor in distress. Apparently, when you first discover your class, if you're an Omega, not only will the length of your heat be unstable, so will the _cycle_ of the heat itself. It can happen a few weeks before you are due or a few weeks after you are due, only settling after a year or two.

I feel like screaming. I feel hot tears drip from my eyes and race down my cheeks. Kida knocks at the door behind me, asking what's wrong, words leaving his mouth rapidly, when he's suddenly silent. I wonder why, then I take a sniff of the air and my eyes widen impossibly. The air positively _reeks _with my pheromones, enough to leak through the door, I imagine.

Shit. He knows. He fucking _**knows.**_

**First off, the Spring Equinox is a real holiday in Japan, and the illnesses I mentioned are all real and seriously painful. Hopefully, this cleared up any confusion you might have about my version of the Omega!verse. Should I continue with the KidaMika next chapter, or return to the Shizaya? You decide.**

**Right, If any of you read the reviews my story gets, you will see that someone referred to the concept of my story as 'sexist'. Now, to clarify, I can take criticism about my writing, people are entitled to their own opinion, but I was slightly offended by this, as it was basically saying that I was sexist by saying that women are 'weak' and men are 'stronger and more intelligent', which is **_**not **_**what I was going for while writing this story. I told a few of my friends in real life about this, and a dear friend of mine took it into his own hands to, as he put it, "Rectify this Jackass's opinion!" By this, he meant creating a account to send a private message to this reviewer about what they said and why they were wrong. He showed me what he wrote and I just want to thank him for supporting me. Love you LeviHeichouRivaille, and hope you continue to read my story! Also, thank you everyone who is so kind to me in reviews3. Review please! **


End file.
